Geist D. Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Geist D. Pheles or by his alias "Vincent Dominus" is the main male anti-hero/villain protagonist of future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". Geist''' is a Pure-Blooded Devil from the House of Pheles, one of the familes from the Extra Demons. He is supposedly dead by the Underworld, who was regarded as "rebellious and troublesome child" due to his infamous and aggravating acts against the current Devil governments and nobles, but somehow seems oddly pleased and grateful by the Four Great Satans and the people of the Underworld, especially Reincarnated-Devils. He is currently "dead" to the Underworld for his falsely charged acts, and his current goals are to redeem himself back to the Underworld, surpassing both his older brothers and cousin who are the top ranking champions, and finally aiming to become "True Satan" as he described. Appearance: Despite being lived for more than half a century of his life, Geist shown to be a tall, well-postured young man in his mid-early 20's, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'3 ft. His prominent features are his scarred right eye, a piercing, violet-red eye, and his beautiful, dark-violet blue with hints of red and blue where majorities of his hair are swirled and gelled, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes. After he was "dead", Geist had to disguised himself from the world until his return. In his disguised form, he takes on the name of ''"'Vincent Dominus'"'' and his hair turns long dark-blue black and tied into twin, under ponytail. For his attires, he wears a custom-made clothing which it is suited for both formal and battle-orientated situations. it consists a long black-blue coat-jacket with light-violet white and light-blue gray trim. Beneath his jacket, he wears a white blue-violet, wide-collared shirt where it shows his upper-chest with a peculiar, blue-violet scarf covering his neck. The jacket is seen to kept with a thick blue strap with two silver belts wrapped around it. Underneath, he wears a matching jean-pants held by a silver-white belt with large ace of spades design buckles sporting around his legs, criss-crossing in x-shapes, and black shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Unlike his family and siblings who are proper, kind, and loyal to one another, Geist is the type that falls into a mix of "Anti-Hero/Villain Protagonist" and "Lazy Protagonist" types. Normally, Geist is odd, lazy, calm, person and his inclination is to do as little work as possible. As an early Rating Game player and even during his early career as a magician trainee in his grandfather's organization, Geist was able to get away with it due to his high IQ of over 200 and immense skills, allowing him to spend his days sleeping, watching the clouds, or spend time by looking at Japanese culture, playing games of shōgi and Go due to being a fan of Japan. When he is faced with the potential for conflict or commitment, he responds first by saying, "how bothersome," or "what a pain in the ass" and then by trying to find some way out of it, either by pretending to be indisposed or even outright saying that he doesn't want to do whatever it is. Geist also has the odd tendency to work up weird philosophies and his own "common senses" to work with, which everyone end up gawking or dumbfounded by the actions. Geist is also well-known due to his extreme reckless and fearless attitude when faced against other Devil nobles from the Underworld and other mythological factions, causing him to be labelled as both high nuisance, stress, and threat. For example, he casually asked and insults the Devil nobles of how many people they had used and stomped in order to attain the wealth and status they possessed. He had no qualms about flipping off amd criticizing the leaders of the Three Factions of their hypocritical view of saving the world, while flipping them off, even smiling defiantly when doing so on doing a poor job on governing their world. Although he describes himself as "the number one lazy person", his personality turns around completely when it comes to fighting. Geist has a bit of a battle-maniac traits due to his extremely reckless, selfish, and prideful attitude. Geist himself enjoys and love a good fighting and will usually add odd things to a fight to make it more "interesting". During the fights, he becomes a cruel, comical, merciless sadist who delights in the torment of those he defeats regardless of age, gender, and etc. (And I mean etc...!). While not fighting, he tends to be more worry and carefree person, which it irritates and annoys people around him, both friends and foe alike. Regardless of his battle personality, he tends to favor fairness above anything else. From time to time, Geist showed his psychopathic, sadistic personality at times when someone pissed him off to the extreme limits and tarnishes his principles. This feat was demonstrated as he hates simple-minded people whose others and throws them away like trash when they become of no use. Those who earned his anger, they ended up either maimed within a inch of their life, or mercilessly killing them while making them begging for mercy. He is also considered as the biggest odd, lucky, and rampaging pervert who can able to make comical, perverted remarks in conversations and takes action to the woman he likes. he tends to flirt women from time to time (even those who are younger) than him. Sometimes he loves being annoying to them at times, because he finds that it is quite fun to tease, admire, and compliment their own beauty while trolling them around. Unlike Issei and Vali, Geist founds himself to enjoys all of the woman's body. In rare instances, he will go into a berserk "Ero-mode" if his prize for winning a fight is having to sleep with the women he targeted and...dominate them at night. Despite his, mind-broken, insane, mad-driven, and twisted personalities, Geist is a good man with reasonable moral compass, and carries a unique, noble heart and dedication. It is these qualities that earned reasonable friendship and affections from his friends and families, as Geist was one of the very few pure-blooded devils who look past the traditional principles of the high noble's view of the Underworld and find value in the Rating Game, Evil Pieces, and Reincarnated-Devils. It is also these qualities that force Geist to move away from his lazy pursuits...somewhat, as he finds himself volunteering to do work or to sacrifice himself if it will in some way benefit his allies....probably. History: (WIP's) Origin & Beginning: '' Geist was born as the third son and fourth child of the House of Pheles after the Devil Civil War ended. As a child, he was born with immense demonic potential due to his mixed heritage from his own clan, House of Abaddon and House of Belial, which it brought joy to the entire household including his parents, Cedric and Elina for not his incredible talents or powers, but to bring a another child of theirs to bring into the peaceful era of the Underworld to live a happy life with their newborn son. ''A Lonely Childhood: '' However, as Geist's age and powers grew over the time, it enable him to understand the world and everyone in it, which it proven that he rather has a incredible high IQ, which it allow him to think several thoughts ahead and other higher level Devils. Due to his immense traits, he was taught not only magic and combat skills from a very young age, but also learn how to become a Devil with strong, noble soul that becomes a inspiration to the others which stated by his father and mother even while he was still a child. At some point, he developed an interest in the people lived in his family's territory, where it consisted of low and mid-class devils who served in the Civil War with his father and older siblings. Due to his interests, Cedric, Elina, or his older siblings bring the young Geist to observe how did they live, influencing him in various way such as attending the festivals hold by the town folk, playing with the children in the town as kid captain. However, as this traits were heard, he was deemed as a "Weirdo", "Freak", "Monster" or "Devil Virus" for his mixed heritage from his grandfather, House of Abaddon, and House of Belial from other kids belonging to other High-Class devil houses and playing with other low-class devil kids from his family's territory. From there, the name eventually spread, leading to bad reputation for him. Due to this constant harassment, times became very tough for him as he had no friends to rely on due to his weird attitude and bad reputation for being a disgrace to the nobles. While he was the target of constant bullying and harassment from the noble kids, over time he would beat anyone up whoever insulted or badmouth his family or people living in his territory. In the few occasion, he almost ended up beating up couple children who went too far in their bullying against the children lived in the low and mid-class devil's village, by beaten them half to death (I mean literally). After seeing Geist's act, both his father and mother claims to foreseen the evil inside of him due to his noble, and yet fragile heart, which it became a worrisome problem for him to face in the future. ''Temporal Leave from the Underworld: As such, they entrusted their child to his grandparents, and ended up mistreating/defiling the young Geist by his grandparents, specifically his grandmother. As his training began, he soon founds out that he's in the worst pits of hell he ever faced through in his young age. For example, Mephisto would leave young Geist to many talented and yet weirdly dangerous magicians to learn magic and sorcery. And from time to time, his grandmother Roxanne would train him in the most brutal and traumatic way possible, chipping away his fears of dying and hurting in brutal manners by train (in his case, killing him) him multiple times to the brink of life & death in comedic manner, and other unimaginable hellish trainings he went through. Examples described by Geist were like bringing him to medical operation in a remote villages and towns in poverty-stricken and warfare countries, literally showing human's anatomy and physiology. As the years passed along, he spends his days within the Magician's Association under his grandfather, Mephisto Pheles, the director of the association and chairman of Grauzauberer. After working for him for a few years alongside with the possessor of Absolute Demise, he felt so bored and pissed at their way of working, leaving the organization for own his benefits and taking some of the important and forbidden magic tomes as a way of saying thanks and good riddance. After completing his years of training with his grandparents, Geist was around 16 years old, allowing him to return to the Underworld to attend one of the prestigious academy. A Stormy Education & Teenage life: (WIP's) After coming back to his house, Geist admitted to his father and older siblings's alumni, Royal Belphegus Academy, one of the prestigious devil's academy in the Underworld, which he was forced to. It was under the administration of Alisheia Belphegor, one of the Six Devil Patriarchs, who led the remaining survivors of the Devils back to the Underworld and reestablish the peace and prosperity within the Underworld. During this period, he was recognized as both younger brother of Leonhardt,Jaune, and Gabriella Pheles who left with top ranks in their respective categories and the subjects, and equally matched of talents in combats and intelligence. But, at the same time it brought isolation, mockery, and disgust, due to his immense talents and skills and rumor of him involving and mingling with Low and Middle-Class Devils. As he was spending his time, he was continued to receive humiliation and mockery from other High-Class Devils, which Geist continued to brush it off, which he calls it "bothersome" or "too pain-in-the-ass to care". After reading a book in the school yard, he was interrupted by his fellow childhood friends whom he used to play with and now currently his classmates. The group was known as "Generation of Miracles", due to their incredible talents and abilities for their demonic powers, which it were consisted of Aden D. Bael, Muzak Decarabia, Elizabeth Focalor, Marcellus Stolas, Ruval Phenex, Vintes D. Lucifer, and Geist's first love, Marie Andromalius (in which Marie fell in love at first sight too), to see if he was available to hang out with them. In response, Geist expresses an annoyed expression at first, because Geist himself hates anyone to approach him and he hates other High-Class Devil teenagers who are full of themselves, causing him to walk away from them. But nonetheless, the group continued to approach Geist for his companionship, in return he continued to reject continuously, which it annoyed him greatly. After visiting him for 15 times, He reluctantly accepted their offer under the condition of beating him at a game of chess. As each of them challenged him to the game, they all lost until their last two members, Aden and Vintes beat him in the game, leaving Geist both dumbfounded and shocked that he lost to the duo. As Geist was frustrated over by his first loss in his life, he requests an rematch with both Aden and Vintes, in which began their beautiful and trustworthy companionship. From then on, Geist began to hang out with the group wherever they went, whether it was to go out to eat lunch in the school yard, helping one another in their studies, and spending some quality times as teenagers by going to local festivals, visiting the human world for both fun and curiosity. After some time had passed, they all forged great friendships with one another. In his time, Geist found an unbreakable bonds with Aden D. Bael, Muzak Decarabia, Ruval Phenex, Marcellus Stolas, all whom he considered them as brothers while he had a annoying, bothersome, but brotherly relationship with Vintes D. Lucifer, which caused arguments and conflict between one another. As the group passed their time as students, both Geist and Vintes felt a warming and gentle affections for Marie, as she was the only one amongst the group to stop the fighting between the two, in which the duo couldn't refuse or resist her demands. While hanging out with them, Geist realized that some of the members such as Aden, Muzak, Ezzie, Vintes, and Marie were harassed and bullied due to their backgrounds where they're considered mix-blood of different races such as vampires, werewolves, spirits/nymphs, and etc., causing Geist to beat the shit out of anyone who dares to insult his friends...quite literally anyone (didn't matter in terms of gender...or leaving them in a half-death state). Overtime, their harassments from other students were subsided, which the members were surprisingly wondered why it didn't happen, in which Geist threaten to the point that he will blackmail, threaten, beaten, and etc...to anyone. One day when the school was over, Geist asked his sworn brothers on helping him to confess his affection to Marie, which it became quite a shock as Geist was considered both genius and complete jackass for his attitude, asking them for help to confess. As such, they help to prepare his confession towards Marie. Finally, Geist nervously proposed Marie to be his girlfriend and unconsciously his wife, thanks to everyone's help where they put in marriage ring as a gift, in which Marie was very happy and joyful to accept his proposals, and thus beginning their lovey-dovey relationships with one another...in Geist's way... It was soon after that they're known to be the "Bakauple Pair", where Geist was considered jerk with a gold of heart, while Marie was considered a warming and cheerful maiden, sharing a affecting moments with one another, making it uncomfortable and embarrassed to look at them, which included his friends except Aden which he finds it quite entertaining. After they graduated from the academy, the group moved to their respective lives but remained in good touch with one another just in case of helps. During this time, Geist went on marrying his sweetheart, Marie Andromalius where she was married into the House of Pheles to start a new chapter in their lives. Rise to Rating Game: At this point in his life, he entered the Rating Game in the Underworld at the age of 30-40 years old from the suggestion of his friends and older siblings, who were top-ranking players within the Rating Game. Due to his interests of Rating Game, he entered under both whim and killing some times until next entertainment came up for him. However, as he wins his first Rating Game, he was surprisingly received recognition for his talents and sportsmanship in the match, in which Geist was both happy and satisfied that he received praise for the first time in his life. Within the next few years, he gradually rose through the ranks of the game, defeating his "Generation of Miracles" members who were fellow rivals and friends in a fierce competition, and becoming the official "Strongest Youth Devil in the Generation" and 6th Ranking Champion. As he became the 6th Ranking Champion, he was considered as both "Dark Horse of the Rating Game" and "Hero of the Underworld" for his both his potential to top off the other Top 5 Ranking Champions who are considered Ultimate Class-Devils of Ultimate Class-Devils due to their immovable positions from their ranks and rumored to rival the Four Great Satans, and his fame and popularity from Four Great Satans and Reincarnated-Devils surprisingly. It was soon realized that he made a speech during his acceptance of 6th Ranker within the Rating Game, where he proclaimed that anyone in the Underworld can become anything they wished to as long as they had the will and power to do so. In this point of life, his life was at the happiest moment as he was attaining the satisfaction he longed for. Fall of the Hero: However, his famed time didn't last long. On his way to the village from the orders of the government, he soon saw a vast massacre in the village, which Geist and his peerage were surprised. As they try to figure out what happened, Geist and his peerage were caught in a conspiracy of treason, set up by the devil nobles and corrupted officials of the government who foresee him as "high threat" to their positions and status. The crimes and charges against Geist caused him to strip of all of his title and status, and soon publicly executed in the capital city of Lilith. To Geist, he was willing to die like the person he was, where he didn't hesitate in front of the death as he upheld his noble pride...until a sudden decision changed his life...for both better and worse. The Four Great Satans suddenly decided to hold Geist's punishment until further notice, while the real execution was for his peerage, who shifted the blame from Geist, and were forced to executed in the public as to "show the proper course of action" (show the power of the nobles and officials) by the government. To add more cruel and sadness to the fallen king, Geist was forced to choose from the corrupted officials and nobles from the Underworld government. It was either letting his peerage or his entire family be executed in the public, and to worst it off, he was the one to carry out the execution as he was the symbol of "high threat" and "nuisance" for their high position. Within the limited time, he had and perhaps made the hardest choice that changed his life...for better or worse. The Path of Deep Remorse: On the day of the execution, the entire citizens including Geist's family, the Generation of Miracles, and Four Great Satans were shocked beyond beliefs, as they saw Geist carrying out the execution of his own peerage while being chained to his hands and knees. As the execution was on its way, the members of the Generation including Vintes stepped forward to the execution to stop before being restrained by Four Great Satan's Peerages. As they continued to struggle, they continue to scream and howl towards the Four Great Satans to stop the injustice and unfair execution and find the true perpetrators to give them the judgement. Instead, the Satans simply ignored their pleas in response, which Geist was slowly grasping with despair and grieves from losing his peerage, all the while his friends and his house were forced to watch such cruelty with sorrow and sadness. As he took up his execution blade, everybody saw something that he never thought he would see because of his extreme pride... Geist, for the first time of his life, Begged the Four Great Satans show mercy and redemption for his peerage, while kneeling directly on the ground and prostrate himself to the floor, all the while shedding tears for his peerage and especially Marie, who were his first love, while the members of the Generation looks at her like dear sister to them. All of the citizens, friends, and people of the Underworld were grieving towards the young Devil and his peerage for showing such love and forcing to watch this cruel reality. But sadly, they were ignored to the very end, where the Satans ordered to start the execution, which Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, and even Ajuka himself were guilt-driven of their decision. As the members of Geist's peerage were about to face death, they each thanked him for the wonderful memories and lives they experienced under his guidance as he beheaded each one of them. As Geist was left with his Queen and his wife, Marie, Vintes and the others continued to struggle while Vintes went howling towards Geist to stop, and Vintes threaten to kill him while shedding tears. As Geist stepped forward before Marie, she sheds happy-filled tears, and gave Geist the most brightest and happiest smile she could offer to him. She thanks Geist for finding her, cherishing her, loving her and lived happily together as husband and wife for short period of time, declaring that she was the happiest, before being ultimately behead by Geist. After the charges were delivered, Vintes snapped in rage, running towards Geist to kill him, in which it was stopped by Okita Souji, causing him to lose his left arm in the process. After the execution were carried out, Geist saw the corrupted nobles who were sitting below the Four Great Satans, smiling in his most pitable and despairing moments. As Geist stands up, grabbing his blade, he wails in anguish, rage, and sadness from the depths of his soul throughout the Underworld, causing him to go on a uncontrollable rage, determined to kil the corrupted nobles & government officials, and Four Great Satans for their deeds and incompetence. Seeing this, it caused his friends and older siblings from the House of Pheles to stop his rampage. In the end, it took him down all the while suffering half of collateral damages within the capital with many injured causalities, including some of the members of the Generation of Miracles. After he was restrained in the Underworld's prison, he suffered despairing torments and tortures put by the nobles as a reminder to his attitude, which it backfired and only fueled his rage further towards the nobles and Underworld itself...and slowly losing his sanity... After few years of torture, he was set to be executed/eternal imprisonment in the deepest parts of the Cocytus for his act of treasons. Before the night he was scheduled to be executed, he was visited by his family household for one last time, in which they were grieved with sorrows that he will forever be in the eternal prison of ice, in which he didn't care after meeting his newly born brother, Tyrian Pheles. He gently patted his head, telling him to live strong and protect the family in his stead, and sharing one last goodbye from his family. The Birth of a Monster: As he was transported to Cocytus, he was secretly saved by one of Ajuka Beelzebub's peerage member, who came personally on behalf of her master into his jail cell, granting him a brand new set of Evil Pieces for Geist. Geist then asked why Ajuja would save him, causing the member to answer that the corruption and conspiracies within the Underworld goes deeper than Ajuka and other Satans would have thought. So, they would "ask" (in this situation, Ajuka was implying to use Geist) Geist him to become the Hero the people of the Underworld envisioned before. As Geist appears to disagree, the member delivers a personal message that Ajuka himself would forfeit his own life in addition of completing his mission, which Geist was surprised, causing the messenger to answer that the suffering and torments he received was unavoidable and truly apologized for his losses, and later on it would befall to his families if he doesn't take action. After hearing the answer, it caused Geist to enrage further, slowly losing his sanity by grinning like a maniac. As Geist laughed in deranged manner, he agreed to the terms that he will rebuilding his strength again, bringing out the corruption and conspiracy within the Underworld, and making sure to kill every single bastards who took away everything his life. With that in mind, he accepted the choice of becoming escapee, and unknowning become the martyr for the sake of the Underworld. Before he escaped, Geist asked the messenger to deliver a message to Ajuka that the dark past will come back to haunt him someday and it may bring the destruction of the Underworld itself before disappearing, which he regrets it deeply because of the Underworld's situation, it create a monster, driven by madness, rage, vengeance, and ambition. Before he left for good, he pay a one last visit to Shemhazai, the Vice-Governor of the Grigori and his older sister's husband/brother-in-law to promise to keep her older sister and family happy and safe until his return, in which Shemhazai promised and disappears from his sight, leaving the Underworld for good. After his "execution", the House of Pheles would build a small and meaningful grave to their lost members of the family before their imminent banishment and stripped of titles from the Underworld. Wandering the World & Joining the Khaos Brigade: After years have passed since he escaped from the Underworld, Geist travel the world with different identity and occupation to satisfy his selfish, sadistic, comical, and mad-driven desires such as breaking into different mythological factions and kingdoms. Such example were breaking into the kingdom of the fairies and stealing priceless jewelries and items, breaking into the territory of the Norse gods, and infiltrate Fafnir's resting place to "borrow" his corpse and "liberate" his treasures. During his rampaging travels, he was approached by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who wasn't aware of Geist's identity and appealed by his immense skills and twisted & mad-driven personality. And then, Rizevim told Geist of his plans about Ophis' powers, the Holy Grail, proof of another world and 666 (Trihexa). Being filled with mad-driven ambition and dreams for his long-childhood dream of world domination, Geist decided to be his protege and "joining" (in his case, he was pretending to join while using them as his way of gathering information and preparing his own world domination) the Khaos Brigade, placing under the position of vice-commander/right-hand man of Rizevim in the Old-Satan Faction with Euclid Lucifuge & Descendants of the Original Satans, and Hero Faction with Cao Cao, the holder of the True Longinus. Resignation & Humiliation: As he worked for the Khaos Brigade for more than decade, he involved in doing inhumane experiments with Rizevim, gathering armies by using the Sephiroth Graal to revive the legendary Evil Dragons and enhanced them, recruiting Stray Magicians, Devils, Exorcists, and etc. who are currently dissatisfied with the way of the world now. After he was satisfied with working in the operation of Khaos Brigade, he gathered all of the necessary information he needed and quit from the organization by blowing more than half of their base of operations as way of saying thanks to them and ended up being marked as the "Number One of Assassination Lists". Before he left, he taken Dahāg or by his nickname "Danny", who was requested by his father, Aži Dahāka, one of the legendary Evil Dragons who was known the Diabolism Thousand Dragon to let his son to explore the world at the wish of his late mother, was a descendant of the famous magician and Geist's grandfather's pact magician, Johanne Georg Faust. After quitting the Khaos Brigade, he went around traveling around the northern European region along with Dahāg. Geist's next plan was to infiltrate the territory of Norse mythology and planning on stealing Odin's magic eye for himself. During his infiltration, he met the Evil God of the Norse, Loki, causing both of them to ended up in a one-on-one combat as way of saying hi and taking his life. After about 3 weeks of fighting day and night in a uncharted territories, Geist was poisoned by Loki's trick, making him Loki to back and promised that he'll take his life one day with his son, Fenrir, the infamous "God-Devouring Wolf". With Geist was poisoned, Loki masterfully sealed his strengths (demonic powers, etc...) with Loki's Norse magic seals and very small dose of Samael's lethal poison, effectively cutting his fighting ability more than 1/2 of his original state. As Geist was enraged beyond about his new condition, Loki did this under the guise that Geist would learn the meaning of humiliation and worthless how his live really is, causing Geist to scream out from the depths of his soul. After the plan was failed, he was forced to teleport along with Dahāg by Loki to another world, residing in a different dimension from the world of Highschool DxD, and never hear from again... A New World... A New Legend...: After Geist and Dahāg was transported to a different world by Loki's magic, they assumed a new identities for themselves to travel around the unknown world. Throughout the travels, they travel to small towns and cities, gathering informations on the world they're in. After gathering, they come to realized that the world they were in was in a age of turmoils & conflicts, where two main powers, The Divine State, and Testament Empire were at wars with one another. Seeing this as a chance for both of them to make a name for themselves, Geist and Dahāg began their occupation as fighters-for-hire, bodyguards, and mercenary for neighboring feudal states, kingdoms, and empires related to the two main powers. As the war between the two powers goes on, Geist made himself almost too-well due to his, reckless ruthlessness, brutal behavior and fighting skills in the battlefield, causing him to become the most wanted war criminals in the history by the world. Due to this predicament, Geist made a final contract from the Testament by ending the war with the death of the sovereign of Divine State, Tenma Ariadust. After few days of preparation, Geist infiltrated the inner palace of the state while Dahāg was to attack the state head on as a bait to lure out the main force. As Geist fight through his way to the inner chamber, he finds Tenma Ariadust, the sovereign of of Divine State. As they met up, they had themselves in a fierce battle between one another, ended in a result of Geist's victory with Tenma's death. Before Tenma draws his last breath, Geist left an...interesting proposals to the sovereign, causing him to believe in the man who killed him and accepted the terms with his last breath. After setting his corpse in a well-manner, Geist escapes from the palace with Dahāg, and thus ending the war between the two powers. After the war ended, he disappears from the setting sun of turmoil and conflict, leaving himself as a legendary figure to the world. A few decades later on, he is resided in the small town of Kirchen Bell in the countryside of Far East, living in a rather lazy and sloppy life as a freelancer/money-for hire shop, slowing solving the curse put by Loki, and finally putting his world domination of conquest to plan and redeeming himself back to his original world. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Immense Demonic Power: Geist is a immensely powerful Devil, who said that he was one of the rare devils who is born once in every dozen of generations due to his mixed heritage from House of Pheles, House of Belial, and House of Abaddon, possess the potential to become a Super Devil. In fact, his power rivals that of other top 5 ranking champions of the Rating Game, who are said to be the Ultimate-Class Devils of Ultimate-Class Devils, while his older brother, Leonhardt Pheles, his cousin, Diehauser Belial is rivaled as Satan-Class Devil. Geist, unlike many of the top-ranked Devils with excepts like Ky, Leonhardt, and Diehauser, got to top on his natural abilities and talent, without using a King piece to strengthen him to become the 6th Ranked Rating Champion. Rias had mentioned that Geist was and still considered as "Dark Horse of the Rating Game", who threatens the position of the top 5 champions of the Rating Game who are considered to be unmovable from their positions, a testament to Geist's power. In fact, the amount of Geist's demonic power is so large that he was able to stay alive and survive even after getting hit by mix of Loki's curse and magical seals, and Samael's curse poison, effectively cutting his power more than 1/2. a further testament to Geist's power. * Power of Hole: A unique ability of the Abaddon clan that Geist inherited from his mother, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Geist has shown great mastery in using the Hole ability, creating multiple holes that can absorb and reflect attack back as he chooses. He can also use the Hole to teleport himself, a part of his body, his bullets, Demonic Power or even his opponent's body to attack his enemies. * Worthlessness: A unique ability of the Belial clan that Geist inherited from his grandmother. its abilities allows to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, he must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless". Geist has shown great mastery in using Worthlessness, where He can apply Worthlessness in his demonic power attacks and bullets, able to inflict damage while nullifying any defensive abilities his opponent may possess as shown in his rating game with Ruval Phenex where Geist manage to nullify his regeneration abilities. Mutated Demonic Power: Due to his mixed heritage of Pheles, Abaddon, and Belial, Geist had developed himself a third, unique demonic power that has three special abilities to use. Two of Super Devils, Sirzechs and Ajuka had stated that the main reason why he was said to be the "Strongest Youth Devil in the Generation" was due to the blood of Abaddon, Belial, and his own mixed into it, it caused Geist's Demonic Powers to mutate, creating a unique power that among all the Devils, only Geist is capable of wielding it. Currently Unavailable * Underworld Crown: A unique ability exclusive to Geist due to his mixed heritage of Pheles, Abaddon, and Belial. The ability of this demonic power has three special abilities to befit Geist's personalities and uses. ** Ascended Soul: '''This ability is the core of Geist's mutated demonic power, Underworld Crown. It allows Geist to manipulate energy manifested from his soul. In appearance, it is showing as kinetic, color-changing (mostly bright navy-blue to violet) energy that Geist channels from his body and often through his body or weapons, allowing him to control it as a weapon and supplement his attacks. It can be formed into bladed weaponry, released as projectiles of concentrated energy, zap/freeze his opponents, imbued his spirit energy into his attack (body & weapons), and project temporary copies of himself to confuse his opponents. In the past, He has demonstrated in the official Rating Game, showing immense mastery, capable of going up against the Top 5 Ranking Champions at the time. A further testament of his power. But due to Loki's seals and Samael's curse poison, he can't access its power until then. *** '''Netherworld Blade: This ability was attained after he was poisoned by Loki, the Evil God from Norse mythology, where it contains the essence of Samael's posion. He can solidify his own soul aura into dark matter (mostly dark-violet) like constructs, such as giant blades. This particular powers deal significant damage to any opponent because the injuries inflicted by his soul aura cannot be healed via normal means. The soul aura has similar characteristics to toxic or lethal poison - its energy is able to kill any living being upon contact. Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satan and Super Devil stated that this particular power would able to match against Sirzech's Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction and Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankura Formula with given time and training, a further testament of his power. But due to Loki's seals and Samael's curse poison, he can't access its power until then. ** Puppeteer Joker: This ability allows Geist to create and manipulate strings & combat puppets, specifically made from his soul aura. The uses of this abilities are multi-purposed, as he is the master of this unique power where he usually moves his fingers accordingly to bend them as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or bifurcating his targets, allowing Geist to effortlessly slice off body parts and destroy weapons, and able to use strings to repair his internal organs as a crude way to staunch the worst effects. The strings are extremely thin and some may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them. In the past, He has shown himself immense mastery, capable of controlling more than one person at the same time without apparent effort, able to damage even Dragon's scales with considerable ease. But due to Loki's seals and Samael's curse poison, he can't access its power until then. ** Abyssal Force: This ability is considered as the strongest amongst Geist's demonic powers, as this power was granted from his birth. This ability allows Geist to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. The uses of this abilities are multi-purposed, as he is the master of this unique power where he usually uses his four fundamental forces, including velocity, friction, inertia, attraction, repulsion to fight him off against Ultimate to Satan-Class beings. But due to Loki's seals and Samael's curse poison, he can't access its power until then. Master Swordsman: Along with his immense demonic powers, Geist was well-known for his mastery of swordsmanship, specifically trained from his grandmother, Roxanne Pheles, and his Netherworld Blade, the most powerful energy of his demonic power to make a weapon. Due to his mastery, it earned him in the spot of "The Seven Swordsman of the Underworld", who are considered the best of the best in terms of swordsmanship. In the past, he demonstrated his mastery over the bladed weapons in the official Rating Game, capable of going up against some of the top-ranking players of Rating Game, including the Top 5 Ranking Champions using his battle style. His mastery of the sword is immense that he was able to spar against some of the other Seven Swordsman in the Underworld, such as Okita Sōji and Ky Agares, who are considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the Underworld, a testament of his skills. Furthermore, he was able to match against Loki, a Satan-Class Being, and Fenrir, the "God-Devouring Wolf" together head-on. Which it is a further testament of his mastery over the blade. Skilled Marksman: Along with his immense demonic powers, Geist is a skilled marksman due to his training from Magician's Council. He has proven from time to time again with his gun-slinging skills where he fought against Stray Devils, Youkais, Fallen Angels, Exorcists, and even Gods. He has shown that he can fire in any position or environment he's in, always hitting his marks without trouble. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though it isn't his most favorite way of fighting, Geist has shown to be well-versed in the arts of pugilism. It was demonstrated in his early days of Rating Game, where he spar against Surtr Second, who holds the title of "Strongest Rook" by able to land a punch with considerable damage, a testament of his skills. Master Magician: Since birth, Geist had inherited the incredible magic talent from both of his grandfather and father. Due to his time in both Magician's Council and Khaos Brigade, Geist has a vast amount of knowledge of understanding magical spells, calculations, formulas, and demonic powers. During his fight with Issei and Vali, both Ddraig and Albion had noted that Geist's magic abilities is abnormal amongst the young Devils and that perhaps he had focused all of his magic talents into nothing but pure technique and destruction in order to truly perfect the Hole Magic, Worthlessness, and Underworld Joker he inherited from birth. After reincarnating Dahāg, he began to learn his forbidden spells and techniques to increase his personal arsenals of techniques and spells to go up against top-tier Magicians and Gods. Master Technician: Despite Geist's selfish and laid-back demeanor, he possesses high intelligence of knowledge and several counter measures to use against his opponents and enemies he faced in battle. After he was handicapped by Loki's trickery, Geist sharpened his ability to its finest and threw away all unnessecary movements in his body and polishing his techniques to utmost perfection. Skilled Tactician: Despite Geist's selfish and laid-back demeanor, he is credited as a genius, a tactician of the high-class due to his tutelage from Ajuka Beelzebub. Geist's abilities in military tactics, leadership, and psychological warfare were noted highly by his enemies from different kingdoms, empires, and factions for hiring him as wandering mercenary. This was further demonstrated, when Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus, two of the Four Great Satans who are known for their intelligence have admitted that Geist is born as a natural man of war, since his natural talents are suited towards combat and domination. Master Inventor: Through his years of research through his families' magical texts, and interests in both magic equations, calculations, and physics, he has a high understanding of the supernatural and several of the factions of the world's phenomena and physics behind it. During his time, Geist manage to modified and customized several schematics and plans of the Faction's inventions and weapons, such as Exorcist's pistol and bullets into his own making. And during his time in the Khaos Brigade, he's been involved with several inhumane experiments with Rizevim, which he describes as, "Makes the Four Great Satans, look like an Seraph." and figuring out how the soul of any living being is made, but he left to his grandfather's place for safekeeping. He also invented his series of multi-purposed weapon to his peerage's combat tactics, such as the Komodo for Dahāg's combat against dragon. Highly Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Geist is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. He also possesses and incredible reading ability, one that might even match the reading ability of Ajuka Beelzebub. This makes him able to determine a person's battle styles, abilities, and can even read several steps into a battle, thus enabling him to fight very efficiently. Immense Combat Skills: One of Geist's strongest traits are his tremendous skill in combat. Despite being sealed more than 1/2 of his original strength due to Loki's magic and Samael's poison, he is still proven to be a top-tier fighter where he could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings such as Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, European Monsters, Youkai, Dragons, and even Legendary Beasts recorded in the mythological history. It was demonstrated as he fight against Loki and Fenrir, at the same time. And later on after losing half of his power, he went on refining his fighting abilities to the finest touch, removing needless movements and power for his suited stage. Immense Strength: Geist has displayed possessing immense and near-monstrous strength, such as able to physically land a considerable damages to Surtr Second, the "Strongest Rook" of the Underworld under Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage. A testament of his strength. Immense Speed: Geist is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to shoot off Vali's Divine Dividing wings before he could even react. During his fight with Vali and Issei, Yuuto commented that Geist could move at the speed of light while using his own physical reflexes, agilities, and Hole magic. Immense Durability: After acknowledging the Devil's main weaknesses, Geist started working on his durability along with enhancing his body. After years of training, he developed immense durability of his body which enable him to take several attacks without taking much damage. This was demonstrated as he was hit by dozens of light spears and able to stand with dozens of hole in his body with minor injuries, and even survived from Fenrir's god-killing fangs with considerable injuries. Immense Stamina: Through Geist's hellish years of training and battle experience, Geist gained immense stamina and endurance to fight for several hours even a month without resting while remaining at full strength. This was demonstrated when he fight against Loki, a Satan-Class being, and Fenrir, the famed "God-Devouring Wolf" at the same time. Flight: Being a Devil, Geist is able to fly using his set of Devil wings or using flight magic. Contracts: While in some part of his life, Geist manage to make pacts with some of the legendary creatures before and after his "death" in the Underworld. * Tartarus: During his time at Khaos Brigade, he created and made a contract with a Pale Horse/Dragon Hybrid named Tartarus or King for nickname. He used the remaning corpses of Fafnir and a Pale Horse (ペイルホース, Peiru Hōsu) that lives in the deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus to create the perfect battle mount for his suited needs. Its overall appearance is that of a giant, white & jet-black colored, demonic dragon-horse hybrid, surrounding its body with incinerating, azure-colored flames. According to Geist, he was nearly killed by his own creation because the corpses he used had strong wills of resentment and pride from both Fafnir and Pale Horse. After fighting against each other, the hybrid felt the aura of a conqueror within Geist's soul, which caused Tartarus made his peace with Geist, which later on earning the nickname "The Crimson Reaper" for Geist during his mercenary days. * The Dominion: The second pact he made with was a flying ship which he named Dominion or Dom for short. It is one of the legendary Skíðblaðnir, a legendary flying ship in the that were created by the tribe called Ívaldi who also created Thor's Mjölnir. He made the pact before his infiltration into Asgard to steal Odin's magic eye. Its initial appearance bears a resemblance to a toy boat, but as the time passed, it eventually change in size and shape along with Geist;s growth and imagination. As of its current appearance, it is a large-sized warship with fantasy/sci-fi components consisted of gadgets and weapons. Equipments: Dragonbane: '''It is Geist's favorite and personal bladed weapon of choices in conjectures with his demonic power and combat abilities. The overall appearance of the weapon is a large, long double-bladed sword, with handles for Geist to grab on the inside of the blade itself. It also has a customized sub-machine gun built into its handle, making his swordsmanship and combat abilities deadlier and efficient. Due to its sheer size and weight, Geist carry the blade by around his back by covering with clothe and leather belts, or its blades can be retracted into its base, forming a more compact portable mode. Geist normally carries either way of the weapon outside of battle. The hilt itself seems to contain some kind of control mechanism which serves to extend, retract, or separate the blade. The sword's material is said to made from the finest metals and materials such as scales of dragons and diamonds melded in together, and finally assembled with finest technology made from Geist himself where Its metallic blade structure strengthened by an small-alternating current, allowing the blade resonates such that it weakens the particle bonds of whatever it cuts. Its effectiveness is further boosted in applying demonic energy, where it can caused damages to God-Class beings. '''Abilities: The force of the bullets of this weapon is dependent on how much demonic-energy He uses, but even with none, it can easily do damage even to high-classes of devils, angels, fallen angels and other above-average class soldiers of supernatural beings. At its highest demonic power output, a single shot is quite fatal to Ultimate-Class beings and even caused some damages to Satan & God-level beings. *'Condemnation': Dragonbane's primary rounds. These bullets carries a unique magic equations and properties where they do not stop until they have hit their target, even if they are embedded in something else along the way. *'Prayer:' Dragonbane's custom-made holy rounds. This bullet was made based of the Exorcist's holy rounds created from the Vatican, where Geist "humbly" drop by and "borrowed" the schematics of the rounds and specifically customized for his need for Devils and other evil beings who are weak against holy attributes and elements. *'Annihilate': Dragonbane's demonic-power imbued rounds. Geist can temporarily boost his firepower of the Dragonbane's round by imbuing with his demonic powers to increase the damage dealt with his attacks, using the power of Worthlessness to nullify the enemy's abilities or objects, or using the power of Hole to change the trajectories of the bullets in different angles, spaces, and directions. *'Empyrean: '''Dragonbane's magical-imbued rounds. These rounds contains condensed spells and sorceries made by Dahāg, son of Aži Dahāka, the '''Diabolism Thousand Dragon' for high-speed, magical-oriented combat. *'Suffering: '''Dragonbane's poison rounds. These rounds contains lethal poisons made from beings like Hydra to paralyze or damage their opponents. Quotes: ''"What a pain in the ass./Give me a break./Good grief.(やれやれだぜ Yare Yare Daze)" - Geist's catchphrases. "Well Shit... I guess my time living as lazy ass kid is up. I guess this is where I made my introduction, my name is Vincent Dominus...your typical lovable Devil who's ready to have some fun with you fallen girls~!" - Geist's - Vincent's introduction to couple Female Fallen Angel leader and her groups. "When I want to do something, I do it, regardless of the rest of the world. When I don't, I don't, and that's that. Simple right?" - Geist's way of doing things. "Who am I you ask? Well then, here's your answer. I'm the handsome badass who eats other ugly-mugged badass for breakfasts." Geist's way of saying how cool he is...and handsomeness. "You've got to enjoy life, or else you'll end up wasting it" - Geist's one of many way of life. "Conquering this continent is just a stepping stone for me. What I really want is to eventually conquer and dominate the entire world to my will, and finally become the true Satan I've envisioned." - Geists dream and ambition.'' "Now then...where should I begin to slowly making you falling in love with absolute and forced love, submission, obedience, or etc....~? Hm, Hm what a conundrum indeed~." - Geist's...way of showing love to his girls..... "Sorry for killing you, kid. But honestly, you should blame for the god for putting a Sacred Gear inside of you." - Geist "apologizes" to Issei for killing him along with the Fallen Angel girl from Grigori. "Oh don't worry, kid. The worst thing I could do to you is to make sure I kill you in the most agonizing and scream-filled death and sending out a message to the shitbags who's commanding you." - Geist's statement to Freed Selzan. "Well let's see...I don't understand the feelings of the weakling like yourself. The law of the world is survival of the fittest. Its how the weak are weeded out. It just means simple-minded dumbasses like you is natural to perish because you can't even tell the difference between arrogance and pride!" - Geist's statement to Riser Phenex while strangling his neck painfully. "Death by sword. Death by broken bones. Death by crushing. Death by shooting. Death by explosions. There's not much difference, right? You die at the end, becoming nothing more than sack of shit." - Geist's statement to Kokabiel. "In our world, everything is revolved around on the ideal of survival of the fittest. The survived grows strong, acknowledged, and victorious of earning their place among the existence itself, while the weak is vanquished, devoured, and perished from its place in the existence. And me? Well, I'm on the survival side and you know why? Because I am just that badass overall, and surviving long is my specialty among specialties." - Geist's eccentric ideals explained to leaders of the Three Great Factions. "My my, you're really pathetic aren't you, Hyoudou Issei? You possess one of the 13 Longinus Gears that could even slay the satan and god themselves, but looking at you really gives me such pity that such a weakling like you possess it. To be honest, the previous wielders of the Boosted Gear are far more stronger and more worthy of wielding it than a stupid, perverted idiot like you to have it. So I'll make it better by tearing it out slowly from your cold, dead hand~. - Geist belittles Issei's position as Red Dragon Emperor. "My, my, Don’t be so stuck-up. Just enjoy this! Killing and being killed. They are just a way to pass time for the likes of us!" - Geist enjoying his battle against Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer, The Red Dragon & White Dragon Emperor during the meeting of Three Factions. "Well gentleman, allow me to explain why you're all nobles of the current Devil government are all nothing but self-indulging, arrogant, prideful, greedy, and selfish piece of shit peons who doesn't understand the future values of the ideals, dreams, and concepts that these young devils will bring. You're all thinking that you're your values, traditions, and status of your household will bring you high and mighty results. But in truth, you're all afraid from inside that the Reincarnated Devils are going to replace, or even surpass some of you all old bastards someday in terms of both power and status you worked so hard to protect and wouldn't let taken away by someone who is in the low-class or mid-class. And here is a reminder of all of you on a very important lesson of why our world is so simple. In our world, everything is revolved around on the ideal of survival of the fittest and victories. The survived and victors grow strong, acknowledged, and worthy of earning their place among the existence itself, while the weaklings or cowards like you nobles becomes pathetic, sloppy, vanquished, devoured, and perished from its place in the existence. And what does that make you guys, the mighty and high nobles who are untouchable because you have influences in the government? Hah! what a f!@#ing joke if you ask me since all of you are just ridiculously and pathetically clinging on to your positions where these young devils are surviving well on their own. And me? Well, I'm on the survival and victorious side and you know why? Because I am just that badass overall, and surviving long is my specialty among specialties." - Geist's eccentric ideals/direct insults explained to the devil nobles, the young devils with their peerage, and Four Great Satans during the Underworld party. "Back then, I didn't have anything else to do. But then my friends, especially my families, they sorta insisted me to enter the Rating Game for a change of pace. So I started doing it... And then, as I win through the games, I was becoming quite popular among the top players of the Underworld. And then, I remember hearing the cheers and applause came pouring down from those who looked up to me as their symbol of hopes and dreams, Honestly, being praised by the people for my accomplishments, it was one of the greatest feelings I've felt in my life." - Geist talk to Emilia about his old days in Rating Game and his life before his banishment from the Underworld. "It’s hard to forgot someone who gave you so much to remember." - Geist recalls his happier days with Marie. "Sometimes, it takes a dumbass to get other dumbass to convince." - Geist's relationship with Vintes. "Back then, the two of us would started fighting against one another whenever we see each other. Damn, I can't keep track of how many times we have tried to beat each other up. It took our pals from our group to restrains us, literally. But, the one who would stop our fight...is this little air-headed girl we knew...and loved very much. She was the bond that kept between us. And still do now, because the two of us fell in love with her the first time we met." - Geist recalls his days with Vintes's hate-relationships & Marie's air-headed feelings to two of them. "What makes us hero? The belief that we will survive? Our hearts? Our relationships? Our bonds? Our goals? No, none of these things makes us who we really are, they just prove we are alive. What makes us hero is our ability to embrace who we are, change who we are, and take action of who we are. We can go from the baddest and bloodiest villains, to the greatest fucking heroes, from the weakest prey, to the strongest predator and that will forever make us remember. So yes we are going to fight, we are going to grab our own destinies, and by doing so, we grow stronger, stronger than any bastards who ever dared to walk upon this world, strong enough to defeat our enemies with everything we got!" - Geist talk to Rizevim about his way of heroism. Development & Trivias: This character was inspired by my favorite anti-hero/villian protagonist named '''Joukyuu Kunitoshi, the main character of the manga series, Aiki and Aiki-S, and Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the popular villain character from One Piece series. I originally planned to make OC into a righteous, kind, young man who was admired by everyone around him due to his parent's death but this was seen as too cliche already used by most fan fictions I seen. Hell, I used some of this cliche stuff too, so I was bored by the ideas. After this idea was discarded, it hit me this point! What if......there was a villain protagonist that can has both power and twisted personality same as Rizevim Livan Lucifer, but standing with the canon characters in a comical, tormenting way. I mean, Rizevim wants to cause chaos and break hell on everything he finds, while OC himself dreamed of world domination and conquests, which it could become a hindrance to his plan. * Geist's personality was inspired and based off from a villain protagonist named Joukyuu Kunitoshi, the main character of the manga series, Aiki and Aiki-S ''and Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the popular villain character from ''One Piece series. * Geist's voice actors are Robert McCollum who voiced Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece & Oda Nobunaga from Drifters, and Matthew Mercer who voiced Leon S. Kenned'''y from Resident Evil and '''Trafalgar Law from One Piece for English. As for Japanese, it is Miki Shinichiro who voiced Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''or Kamiya Hiroshi who voiced ''Trafalgar Law from One Piece. * Geist's overall appearance is based off from a character named Ardyn Izunia, one of the male antagonists from the upcoming Final Fantasy Series. The image used in the profile is edited by the author for story sakes.. * Geist's weapons and abilities are based off from various manga and video games. ** Roxy Hayward & Nichol D. Hayward 's weapon, Alligator from Jackals. ** Cross Marian's Judgment from D.Gray-Man. ** Donquixote Doflamingo's Ito Ito no Mi from One Piece. ** M.Bison's Psycho Power from Street Fighter series. ** Frankenstein's Dark Spear from Noblesse. * Geist's catchphrase is based off of Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. * Geist's height is 193 cm. (6'3 feet). * Geist's hobbies are taking a nap, having good times with women, smoking, drink vintage wines and bourbons, make unique magic weapons, gadgets, researching supernatural phenomenas and etc. * Geist's favorite things to eat is European and Asian cuisines and his favorite drinks are Japanese sake and European wines. * Geist's favorite colors are red and blue, because of two reasons. The first is that it reminded of a memory where his father proposed to his mother with ten carts loaded with roses of red and blue. The second, is that colors represents his overall personality, where blue represents the meaning of "Confidence", "Wisdom", and "Truth", while red represents the meaning of "Determination" and "Strong Will", which it fit with his twisted, bloodthirsty/battle-maniac, intelligent, and yet charismatic personality. * Geist's ideal woman is a strong and independent girl. but still has a shy and modest side for him to...dominate. He also fancies girls with long hair with the softest qualities. * Geist has a extreme dislikes towards certain animals like bunnies and pandas, as he stated that "they're natural enemies of my manly charm.", and planning on eradicating all the bunnies and pandas in the world in order to...dominate all the woman in the world. * In one of the short/special side stories, it is revealed that Geist is a big "Japanophile", having a huge admiration towards the history & cultures of the country, as it shown that he plays shōgi and Go, enjoy sushi and sashimi, japanese sakes and etc. ** It is also the reason as to why he came to visit Japan in the first place. ** Geist mentioned that he wants a official Japanese style wedding when he gets married and wants it in the Underworld; possibly due to his being a Japanophile. ** Geist also mentioned that he wants a...special Western style wedding when he's alone with his fiancé/wives and making it...dominate for him due to his twisted and sarcastic personality. ** Due to being a "Japanophile", Geist has touched in Otakuism and huge fans of popular light novel, manga, anime, cosplay, and even video games. * It is revealed later in the series that the reasons why Geist started to smoke is stated with three reasons. The first was admired from the popular video game, which involves japanese yakuza (mafia) he played while in japan. The second reason is to clog his blood arteries faster because he bleeds a lot during the battle. And finally, it is to honor the memories of his former peerage members who all think that Geist would look badass if he would to smoke. He also seems to have a habit of placing & lighting cigarettes or tobacco in his mouth whenever he becomes serious in a battle.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Devils Category:Team Twilight Category:The Lovable Devil